


Hungry for you

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: 00silva - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Pre-Skyfall, Pre-Skyfall AU, again have mercy on my soul, and again: I mean NO plot, thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Pre-Skyfall.</p><p>I needed to vent all my feels-feelings about my other fic so I wanted fluffy/fighting-for-dominance/rough sex... yeah well OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry for you

James Bond slams the door shut behind him as he enters his apartment, tired after a long day of number-crunching paperwork at MI6 Vauxhall Cross. He makes the effort to hang his coat and store his bag, but then he sprawls out over the couch and intensely rubs his eyes. Tiago appears from the kitchen, puts down a glass of milk on the coffee table for Bond and presses a quick kiss on his forehead before he settles himself at the table in the living room again, "working” on something.

James lifts his hands from his face shortly to mumble _thank you_ , but then blinks and sits upright, staring at Tiago’s outfit, or rather, the lack of it, as the man is only wearing a pair of dark grey knickers. James lets out a low whistle - no response. “Did you have a nice shower?” - no response.

This was a game Tiago played often, but this time James wasn’t going to waste time. He gets up, approaches the man from behind and loops one arm around the man’s neck, jerking his face up. “Hi,” James says with a voracious grin smeared on his face as he snaps the laptop shut - an annoyed groan - then presses a kiss on the man’s nose. Seeing no escape from his grip, Tiago stands up and lets James lead him towards the sofa, which he is roughly pushed on, face down. James straddles his thighs with his hips, one hand keeping the Spaniard’s wrists safely secured, the forefinger of the other drawing a scratch from the nape of his neck to the small of his back.

Tiago jerks his ass up, the movement almost throwing James off of him. With one hand restraining the writhing man below him, James manages to get his suit jacket and blouse off with some difficulty. He leans forward, his chest touching Tiago’s back, to lick his ear and grind himself down on the man. Tiago moans through a clenched jaw, hating the other man’s control over him. Sure, himself sitting almost naked in the living room had been an invitation, but Tiago had wanted to unwrap his present instead of the other way around.

“Not much you can do, eh?” James reads his thoughts and moves his free hand to Tiago’s mouth, gritting his teeth as the man bites his fingers harshly - not undeserved - before sucking down on them gently, his tongue smoothing the bite marks away. Licking at his fingers obscenely, moaning theatrically, Tiago manages to mumble, "don't you think this foreplay is boring, no? My hands-" he moves his fingers, which are starting to ache because of the constricted blood flow to his hands "-could bring you so much pleasure, my dear."

James only grins as he leans forward again, this time biting the soft, tanned skin on Tiago's back, licking the edges of those deliciously sharp shoulderblades before he moves to his spine and kisses each vertebra until he reaches his neck, against which he finally mutters his reply. "I don't think it's boring."

"Well I do, get on with it already, yes," Tiago gruffly retorts, his head in his neck to escape from James' fingers that are still probing his mouth, "unbelievable that you can be so ridiculously slow-paced, but when M tries to look for you with more paperwork, you are gone as fast as light. Poof."

James' wet hand snakes around the Spaniard's waist and slides in the man's underwear, palming his growing erection. "You don't think it's boring," James grins while Tiago starts riding down against his hand, desiring more of that delectable, wet friction when James pulls his hand away. " _¡Pajero!_ " Tiago curses when James releases his hands and makes the man suck down on his other fingers. With his hands free now, Tiago manages to wriggle around under James until he lies on his back, facing James, who starts leaning in and starts caressing his cock through the fabric again-

-he suddenly moves away and up, walking into the direction of the bedroom. Tiago is momentarily disorientated but jumps up quickly, chasing the man hurriedly. James just managed to get his footwear off and his zipper down when Tiago crashes down on him from behind, effectively toppling him over and getting a soft landing, while James takes the full impact of the crash on the wooden floor and the air gets knocked out of his lungs. A few seconds later, he tastes blood on his lower lip. "You split my lip, you tosser!"

When Tiago leans over his shoulder to assess the damage, James turns, grabs him by the shoulders, smashes him into the floor and sits on his abdomen, his arms below his knees. James folds his arms and triumphantly looks down on his lover. When Tiago just keeps staring back at him, brow furrowed, James can't help but pout a little before he lets out a short laugh, realising how much he enjoys fighting for dominance and then _winning_ it. "Come on," he tries, "I won't have to restrain you, right?"

Tiago leans up to kiss him and James eagerly leans in. Tiago licks his lower lip, soothing the pain away immediately before he jerks one hand loose and buries it in James' neck, tugging him closer. James moves his legs so their groins are at the same position and he starts grinding himself into the other man, causing the Spaniard to moan into the kiss. Tiago starts tugging on James' pants and he moves his hips and one, two swift tugs later his pants are gone and flung into the living room.

Tiago wraps his legs around James' and starts riding against him in response, suddenly done with the games, only wanting more, more and _more_ of that gorgeous Briton and his hands start roaming over his back, his nails digging into his skin, eliciting a hiss from James as he draws back. He tears off Tiago's boxer shorts and reveals his rock hard erection and James brushes his fingers over it, smiling savagely, before his hands move around Tiago's back and he starts working him open and it _hurts_ without lubricant and it's payback for his split lip and it's unfair and it's disgustingly pleasuring and it shouldn't feel this good.

James immensely enjoys the view of the man writing beneath him and adds a second finger, searching for the right spot and as the man's groans indicate, he's found it, eliciting a broad smile from the agent. He withdraws his fingers and Tiago moves his legs further up his waist to give him more space and James swiftly enters him without warning, making the Spaniard moan like a madman, his hands clawing at James' shoulders. James holds still for a moment, allowing Tiago to regain his breath before he slowly starts moving his hips, fucking into the tight heat of the other man, starting to grunt himself, his hands on Tiago's chest and his fingers buried into his ribcage.

And Tiago doesn't even feel it, only that glorious feeling of being filled, being whole and being _owned_ by the only one he trusts, relinquishing control and allowing himself to enjoy it. That's new, but if it's like this every time, he's perfectly OK with it. Subconsciously he starts muttering in his mother tongue, " _me encanta tu verga... más rapido, más_ , more" and James indulges him. He snaps his hips faster, changing his angle slightly, causing the other man to chafe his back on the rough floor when he arches into it and lets himself fall back down, still moaning.

James moves one hand down, wrapping his fist tightly around Tiago's cock and starts moving his hand in the rythm, flicking his thumb over the darkening tip and the Spaniard closes his eyes lets out a short scream and all he feels is pleasure but then his lover's grip on his cock suddenly tightens considerably. He moans brokenly and he can't believe those sounds are coming from him and he starts whimpering, "let me, let me," moving his ass against James to encourage him to continue. "Beg for me."

Tiago opens his eyes and sees the man's expression and knows there's no hope and boy, he really is getting _desperate_ so he gives in and groans, frustrated " _¡Por favor!_ James," and James himself is almost pushed over the edge by the sound of that hoarse voice griping out his own name and he relaxes his grip and both men come simultaneously.

After a few seconds James starts pulling out but Tiago tightens his legs around his waist and whimpers,  " _espere_... _tu siente tan bien, dejame estar contigo_ , James, James," and James can only assume what he means as he slowly thrusts a couple of times before the Spaniard's thickly muscled thighs relax around him. This time, it's James' turn to crash down and he buries his face in Tiago's neck, deeply sniffing in his scent; he smells like bloody _Old Spice_ and James laughs against his neck, not ever wanting this feeling to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Pajero = wanker  
> Me encanta... = I want...  
> Más rapido, más = faster, more  
> Por favor = please  
> espere = wait  
> tu siente tan bien = you feel so good  
> dejame estar contigo = let me be with you


End file.
